A conventional hand tool such as a pliers includes two handles which have a fixed length and two jaws between an object to be tightened or loosened is clamped. The user holds the handles to rotate the object. However, because the handles have fixed length, so that the arm of force is limited and in some situations, the fixed-length handles cannot complete the job. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,176,159 and 4,090,420 disclose a pliers which has the shortcomings as mentioned above. Even if the hand tool has longer handles which occupy too much space and are not convenient to be stored and carried.
The present invention intends to provide a hand tool whose handles have an extendable portions so that the user may extend the length of the handles as needed.